1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a golf training aid and more particularly relates to a golf training method whereby through repetition, the golfer can develop a repeatable and consistent swing to enable him/her to hit a variety of different types of golf shots.
2. Description of Prior Art
In golf, the ability to hit a straight shot, a controlled fade, or a controlled draw escapes most amateur golfers. They have high handicaps because they don""t keep the golf ball in play. These problems are most often the result of poor body alignment and poor ball position. Some golfers make changes in their swing to try to accomplish a controlled fade or a controlled draw. This can result in poor swing habits that may take months to overcome.
There are numerous golf training aids and devices that can be found in the prior art. Most of these training aids assist the golfer in proper alignment and ball position. Several early patents show the golfer how to properly align their stance through gauges, indicators, and alignment shafts. Representative of these devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,150,580, 3,166,327 and 3,229,981. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,718,674, 4,925,192, 5,042,815 and 5,362,060 are later devices that help teach the golfer how to properly align their body with a target and how to position the ball properly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,577 relates to a golf training method whereas a pair of arcuate shaped members is to be placed on the ground with the golf ball placed in their center. Target members are included to help direct the club path. The golfer stands inline, open or closed to the target direction for hitting a golf ball straight, a fade or a draw. While this device may be useful to some golfers, it lacks the ability to properly align the golfers body or the ball position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,263 shows a golf practice device in the form of a closed frame encircling an open area within which a golf ball may be positioned. Alignment elements are added to enable the golfer to hit straight, fade and draw shots. While helpful to some, this device leaves the golfer with too much guesswork in positioning their body and in positioning the ball in relation to their forward heel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,738 shows a golf swing alignment device for aligning a golfers left foot and right foot with respect to an intended flight path of a golf ball. It consists of a flat main body having a ball placement calibration means for positioning the ball in the golfers stance, oppositely located tapered ends defining a line collinear with the intended flight path, and calibrated left and right legs detachably mounted to the main body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,989 shows a golf instructional apparatus designed to teach a golfer to hit the ball straight and to correct a golfers hook or slice. It""s made up of a golf mat having a reference line. It also has a flexible cylinder located in a particular way so that on an improper swing, the golf club will hit it. It is also made up of flexible panels and a sensor.
The aforementioned patents are representative of numerous patents that relate to golf training devices. The prior art generally shows devices utilizing panels, strips, shafts, etc. to assist in the proper stance, proper alignment and proper ball position for the golfer. The goal being that through repetition, the golfer will build a repeatable, reliable golf swing.
There are many elements that make up a good golf swing. Some being, body alignment, ball position, swing plane and tempo. One of the most important elements, yet often overlooked, is the ball position in relation to the golfers forward heel. Ben Hogan in his classic book xe2x80x9cFive Lessons: The Modem Fundamentals of Golfxe2x80x9d said in best. xe2x80x9cThe golfer uses the same fundamental swing for every shot he plays. On all standard shots the ball should be spotted in the same position relative to the left footxe2x80x9d. Most professional golfers agree that this spot is about two inches inside the forward heel.
From the discussion of the prior art, it is apparent that there exists a need to contain in one simple device, the training tools necessary to aid the amateur golfer as well as the expert golfer with the ability to develop and maintain a good swing. This training aid should be able to align the golfers body correctly, it should be able to position the ball approximately two inches from the golfers forward heel, it should have the means to set the golfers feet at the correct distance from the golf ball, it should be applicable to right and left handed golfers, the golfer should be able to use a variety of woods and irons with the device, it should be applicable for male and female golfers of any size or shape, and it should be able to teach the golfer not only how to hit a straight golf shot, but also how to hit a controlled fade in varying degrees and a controlled draw in varying degrees without changing their swing or grip.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a training system through which the golfer can develop a repeatable and consistent golf swing to enable him/her to hit a variety of different types of controlled golf shots without changing their swing or grip. The present invention accomplishes this goal through the following features.
The present invention provides an artificial turf with a foam rubber backing to produce a driving mat structure. A target arrow on the artificial turf is to be aimed at a specific target. The invention provides a means for securing the driving mat with spikes. The importance of these features is that the golfer will get instant feedback with every shot by observing the flight of the golf in relation to the balls path toward the intended target.
The present invention also provides a body alignment shaft and heel alignment block assembly. This assembly makes it easy for the golfer to quickly set up for the golf shot desired. With the golfers toes touching the body alignment shaft, their body is aligned correctly for the chosen shot. With the golfers forward heel touching the heel alignment block, the golf ball is always positioned approximately two inches from the golfers forward heel. The body alignment shaft and heel alignment block assembly can be moved up or down a shot selection indicator shaft to achieve the correct distance the golfers feet should be from the golf ball while using any wood or iron. These features take all the guesswork out of proper alignment, ball position and setting the distance from the golfers feet and the golf ball. These features also make it easy for the golfer to quickly set up to and hit many golf balls without the need to make any adjustments to the invention.
The present invention also provides a means for teaching the golfer to hit a variety of controlled fades and a variety of controlled draws as well as a straight shot. These controlled shots are accomplished by rotating a shot selection indicator shaft to a desired shot selection indicator hole.
The present invention also provides that right handed as well as left handed golfers can use the invention. This is accomplished by attaching the short end of the body alignment shaft on the left side of the heel alignment block for right handed golfers or attaching the short end of the body alignment shaft on the right side of the heel alignment block for left handed golfers.
The present invention also provides that golfers of various sizes and shapes using a variety of different clubs can use the invention.